


Wrapped-Up Raven

by SlipperyCustomer (orphan_account)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bodysuits, F/F, Lotion Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SlipperyCustomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she'd be ready for it. But she hadn't expected the sparrow's tastes to be so...peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped-Up Raven

“So is this your first time on the surface?”  
  
The girl behind the counter made simple small talk, wiping down a glass as she spoke. Utsuho opened her mouth to reply, then remembered to swallow her food before she said anything.  
  
“Yeah. I thought I’d see everything in one day, but I didn’t realise how much of it there’d be.” The raven looked up at the sky. “I can’t even see the ceiling from here!”  
  
The sparrow behind the counter chuckled. “We don’t have a ceiling, actually. You can fly as high as you want, whenever you want. It’s great.”  
  
Utsuho nodded between bites of her meal. “And we’ve never had food like this down at home. What did you say this was again?”  
  
“Lamprey. Super good for your eyesight.” The girl patted at her chest. “Caught it myself this morning. It’s a Mystia Lorelei speciality.”  
  
Whatever it was, Utsuho had decided she was a fan. It was fresh and tasty, and it was even good for her. The sake that came with it was enough to give her a gentle buzz without feeling like she would struggle to walk home tonight. And in case that wasn’t enough, the youkai running the stand was pretty cute as well! Unless anything went horribly wrong, she’d decided she was going to drop by this place every time she visited the surface.  
  
“Aaah.” Utsuho patted her belly as the last bite of the meal slipped down her throat. “Thanks for the food. How much do I owe you?”  
  
“Eleven hundred yen for the whole meal.” Mystia shuffled with her collar. “High quality demands a high price, after all.”  
  
“Sure. I think I can...” Utsuho opened her purse to hunt for coins, only for her fingers to touch at nothing but cloth. “Um.” Her wings began to flutter behind her as she continued to search. She was sure she had some change left for this. She’d counted her money before coming to the surface! Three times, just to make sure she hadn’t made a mistake!  
  
“...Oh.” When her finger popped out from a hole at the bottom of the purse, the truth dawned on her. “Oh dear. That isn’t good.”  
  
Mystia folded her arms. “Coming up short?”  
  
“Unyuu...” Utsuho dropped the useless purse onto the counter, her wings drooping around her. “I’m really sorry. I thought I had enough money to cover it, but...”  
  
Mystia looked her in the eyes for a few seconds. A brief smirk shone on the side of her face before she gave a long, casual shrug. “You know what? I don’t mind. You can have this one on the house.”  
  
Utsuho blinked. “R-Really?”  
  
“Sure!” Mystia winked. “All you’ve got to do is help me with one little favour...”  


* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Utsuho wasn’t completely stupid. Maybe she didn’t pick up on some idioms, and there were a lot of things she didn’t know. But when Mystia said she wanted a favour, Utsuho knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
Following the sparrow back to her home, Utsuho felt strangely anxious. She knew nothing was stopping her from flying away and never having to repay her debt. But at the same time, Utsuho felt like she was being complimented. She was cute enough that Mystia was willing to sleep with her to write off her debt? That had to be worth something.  
  
Mystia’s home was a short walk away from the lamprey stand, a surprisingly large shack that the sparrow must have built herself. As they stepped inside Utsuho could smell the lingering aroma of alcohol. The bed was dishevelled, and various pin-up magazines were strewn over the floor. Utsuho leaned over to examine one while Mystia moved over to a nearby closet.  
  
“What is this?” Utsuho squinted. The model in the picture seemed to be a kappa, wearing an odd skintight outfit. The raven flipped through the pages, only to find more shots of girls in the same attire - each more provocative than the one before it.  
  
“They’re wetsuits,” Mystia said, fishing some clothes out of the closet. “Found out about them during my lamprey hunting.” She pulled out two similar outfits from the back of the closet, blushing a little as she turned back to Utsuho. “I guess you could say they resonated with me.”  
  
Utsuho frowned. “Mystia, you didn’t tell me you were a pervert.”  
  
“We’re all perverts. Some of us are just more open about it than others.” Mystia shrugged, and threw the larger suit in Utsuho’s direction. “Get changed for me, will you?”  
  
Utsuho looked the outfit over for a moment. This wasn’t what she’d signed up for. Just the thought of wearing this made her feel a little weird. Still, she’d come too far to back out now.  
  
As she clumsily undressed herself, Utsuho was aware that Mystia was watching her. She could feel the sparrow’s eyes fall on her chest, her rear, her crotch. Every inch of her was on display, and Mystia’s heavy panting said more than enough about her opinion.  
  
“Been a while since I’ve seen a girl with some real meat on her bones.” Mystia smiled, already stepping into her own light-brown suit. “Need any help getting into that thing?”  
  
Utsuho eyed up the sparrow in return. Seeing it in the flesh, she could understand the appeal Mystia found in the wetsuits. The fabric was so tight that nothing was left to the imagination. Utsuho could easily see the shape of Mystia’s nipples, even her cameltoe hanging in plain sight. The sparrow posed confidently in the face of her semi-nudity, wings fluttering with dramatic aplomb. _Is that what I’m going to look like?_ Utsuho thought to herself.  
  
“I think I’m okay, thanks.”  
  
Swallowing down her fears, Utsuho forced herself into the suit. Hers was a dark green to contrast her partner’s, and it was barely large enough for the raven to fit into. A pair of convenient slits gave her wings room to breathe, but the rest of her body was a cramped fit. Worst of all was her chest, so large that she couldn’t even pull the zipper up the whole way.  
  
“Mrrr.” Utsuho pouted as she continued to fiddle with the zip. “Is this alright?”  
  
Mystia’s eyes fell on the raven’s exposed cleavage with a lustful twinkle. “Close enough. Now be a dear and lie down for me, won’t you?”  
  
Utsuho complied, lowering herself on the bed and wiggling about. This wasn’t her first time - she’d helped out Orin during mating season - but doing it with a girl she barely knew felt totally different. The suit left her feeling more naked than if she was wearing nothing at all, and she had no idea what else to expect from this perverted sparrow.  
  
“Shhh.” Mystia loomed over her, placing a finger on her lips. “Relax. There’s no point if you’re not having fun as well.”  
  
Utsuho went tense under Mystia’s touch. Their bodies were painfully close now, the anticipation lingering under her skin, a carnal excitement that overpowered her anxiety. All her concerns began to dissipate as her eyes ran over the outline of Mystia’s skin, following the bouncing of her chest with every breath.  
  
_Oh, to hell with it._ Utsuho let her shoulders drop. _Let’s make the most of this._  
  
Mystia smiled, seeing the consent in the raven’s eyes. She let her body rest on top of Utsuho’s, easing into a gentle kiss to begin with. Their chests rubbed together, sending little tingles along Utsuho’s spine.  
  
“Mmn...chuaa...”  
  
Before long Utsuho was returning the favour, her tongue pushing forward into Mystia’s mouth. She wrapped her arms around the sparrow, stroking carefully at the girl’s tender wings. Mystia sucked in a breath, letting out the tiniest of squeals.  
  
“Nnh...Ooh, I’m gonna enjoy you.” She smirked, reaching under her pillow and pulling out a small sachet full of a clear gel.  
  
“What’s that?” Utsuho asked, her curiosity overriding her anxiousness.  
  
“Just a little something from the kappa.” Mystia pulled the sachet open, dipping her hand in the gel. “So the suits don’t get in the way too much, y’know?”  
  
Her fingers ran down Utsuho’s chest, cold enough to make the raven suck in a breath. She could hear it squelching with her movements, seeping through the suit and jiggling between her breasts. Both the sound and the sensation were deliciously lewd, sending another wave of heat to Utsuho’s cheeks.  
  
“You like it, don’t you?” Mystia pressed herself down harder. “Well, don’t hog it all to yourself~”  
  
The two girls rubbed their bodies against each other, the slimy gel dripping off both their chests. Mystia went in for another kiss, more aggressive than the first, pinning Utsuho down and gently stroking the raven’s wings.  
  
“Mmmch, phwaa...” The two girls wrestled their tongues, both pushing to dominate the other. Lewd moans and squelches echoed through the room, each sound only driving Utsuho further down the path to lust. Her legs trembled, a damp spot already forming over her crotch.  
  
“Nn...someone’s ready for the next step, aren’t they?” Mystia smiled again, one hand gliding down to Utsuho’s crotch, tickling at the lips of her pussy. “Don’t be shy, dear. Say what you want.”  
  
Utsuho didn’t need the order. In this state, she’d speak her mind even without being asked. She bucked her hips forward, trying to grind into Mystia, but the sparrow was just barely out of reach.  
  
“Nyuuu...” The raven’s tongue lolled out of her open mouth. “We’re gonna fuck, right? Nice and hard~”  
  
Mystia giggled, dipping her fingers into the sachet again. “Why, yes, little birdie. That’s exactly what we’re going to do~”  
  
The sparrow let her hand hang over Utsuho’s crotch, a few teasing drops of goo landing on her pussy. She could feel her cunt squelching around the slime, hungrily closing and opening around it but demanding more. The denial only made her desire stronger, hips trembling as she howled out another slutty groan.  
  
“Aaah, you sound so lovely~” Mystia brought her fingers down into Utsuho’s crotch, rubbing herself off with the other hand. “I bet you’ll sound even better when I do this~”  
  
Utsuho clung to the sheets, her soppy cunt squeezing at Mystia’s fingers. Every sensation was overwhelming: the wetsuit clinging to her skin, the squelching of the gel between their bodies, the sounds of their moans intermingling with each other. When Mystia came in for another kiss Utsuho went on the offensive; she reached around and clutching the sparrow’s ass with both hands, pushing her down to ram both their pussies together.  
  
“Hnnnphh-!”  
  
Mystia’s eyes rolled back as Utsuho humped her senseless, every ounce of carnal energy demanding release. Before long the two birds were both rutting each other, a mess of moans and feathers as their bodies squelched and shuffled. Each thrust sent Utsuho to another new height of pleasure, desperate gasps and hungry moans echoing endlessly in her ears.  
  
“Haaa, aaah, hyaaahnn~!” Utsuho craned her neck back, feeling her insides clench and squeeze with every hump. “Myschiiii~ I can’t take much moooore~”  
  
“Me neither~!” Mystia almost sang out her squeals. “You’re so fucking hot! I wanna cum all over you, birdie! I wanna cuuuuum~!”  
  
The two hammered into each other at full force, so caught up in euphoria they could barely feel the fatigue. Their cries grew louder and louder until they were almost deafening, rocking the walls of the shack. She was close, so so close, just a little more and she’d-  
  
“Iyaaaaaaaahn~~!!”  
  
Utsuho clung to the night sparrow as she reached her peak, her pussy squirting juices right through the wetsuit. Her vision went blurry, her nerves melting under a wave of sheer bliss. Mystia followed soon afterward, her cum mixing with Utsuho’s, leaving them both soppy panting messes as she finally collapsed on top of the raven.  
  
“Aah! Haa, haah...haa...”  
  
Utsuho felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her whole body was numb, refusing to move under her orders. She was still trapped under Mystia, soaked in slime and cum, unable to free herself but hardly wanting to. She was going to have to make some suggestions the next time Orin wanted help getting out of heat.  
  
“Huu...haa...” Mystia panted and wheezed, nuzzling weakly at Utsuho’s cheek. A dopey, fucked-senseless smile was plastered on her face. “Well, I think you’ve paid your debt in full. Don’t you?”  
  
“Maybe so.” Utsuho let out an ecstatic sigh as she nuzzled back. “But I’m thinking I should put a few more rounds on my tab~”


End file.
